


Tactile Contact

by pairatime



Category: War Boys (2009)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the ending, George needs something to home onto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Contact

“My house was burned down” David said tonelessly as he stared at George.

“Yeah, your maid did it,” George answered while he absently ran his hand over David’s.

George had barely broken his physical contact with David in hours. He had held his hand during the ambulance ride all the way into the ER when someone had forced his hand free with the threat of David dying if he didn’t let them take him away. But he’s paced the red line in the floor for over eight hours refusing to let David’s father the police or even his own parents take him even one step farther from David. 

“George, oh my god are you hurt?” George heard from behind him. He turned just in time for his mother to grab him in a frantic embrace. He could feel her arms squeezing his chest; forcing half the air from his lungs. But he also felt his shirt getting damp where she was burying her head.

“I’m okay, it wasn’t me it was…David,” he forced out, his voice breaking as his mind thrust the image of David to the forefront of his mind. David lying in his arms barely breathing as crimson spilled from his side.

“How did this happen.”

George looked beyond his mother to see his father and…his sister coming up the hall. “It was stupid, just stupid. They’re dead…we killed… they’re dead and David…I just got…I can’t…” George knew he wasn’t making sense but he just couldn’t get the image of those feet just laying there, bare and unmoving with the sounds of screaming and banging his mind was more than willing to attach to them.

“George you need rest, come home and we can ask the hospital to-”

As soon as his mother’s words reached through the sound and images he pushed her away, he didn’t want anything that wanted him farther from David, “No, I have to be here, David…I have to…” David, the image of David, pressed to the wall, the taste of his skin, the groans from his throat. They pushed away the images and sounds of the truck. He needed David.

“It’ll be okay.”

He didn’t remember sinking to the floor but suddenly his sister was grabbing on to him, reaching around him as much as her young arms would let her. She knew about David, she was okay with it...he just hugged her back. They let go of each other when night was falling and she was all but asleep in his arms.

After they left for home he resumed his pacing, waiting. Hoping that David would pull through.

He’d kept himself from David for years. Kept himself from touching, tasting and feeling David next to him, on him…in him. But not anymore, he wanted it, David wanted it. Why the fuck did this have to happen now? He couldn’t lose David now that they really had each other again. He wouldn’t let David go. His hand was on David’s the moment they wheeled him through the double doors.

Their contact didn’t break again until David woke up and his movements shifted his hand out from under George’s sleeping form, waking him almost at once. George had reached out for David’s hand again as he had told his friend what had happened.

“Maria burnt down my house?” David asked again as he just kept staring at George, not really understanding what he was hearing.

“Yeah, her…her nephews were in the truck that…she was sad, mad, lost,” George continued as he looked down at his shuffling feet.

“Okay yeah,” David said slowly. “Why aren’t we in jail? We did…”

“Your dad,” George answered after glancing at the door and hall beyond. “He’s taking all the blame; he left the three of us out of it. Mostly everyone knows he’s lying but…”

“They arrested him? My dad’s in jail? My house was burnt down by the maid, I helped get those people killed…I was shot, am I still asleep? Is this a nightmare?” David asked as he just leaned back and stared up at the ceiling.

“It’s a nightmare but you’re not sleeping David.” George answered, resting his head on David’s upper chest lightly. He felt David’s hand grip his tighter. He let the sound of David’s heart beat drown out everything else. “And your not alone.”


End file.
